


Strawberries and Strangers

by VenusUnchained



Series: Strawberries [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blind Date, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Senshi/Shitennou - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutember2019, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusUnchained/pseuds/VenusUnchained
Summary: Happy Smutember!!!! This was a prompt "Blind Date" and I'm totally going out of order on these but I'm an agent of chaos and following no specific order or posting schedule :)Hopefully you enjoy this steamy little number! <3





	Strawberries and Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Smutember!!!! This was a prompt "Blind Date" and I'm totally going out of order on these but I'm an agent of chaos and following no specific order or posting schedule :) 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this steamy little number! <3

She liked to make an entrance, slinking into the too fancy restaurant about seven forty instead of the agreed-upon seven-thirty for dinner. It was all the same to her, no stranger to being set up with handsome, successful men from the modeling or social media realm by the grace of her co-workers in that very industry. They all took her to these over the top expensive ordeals just to bore her with how successful they were, or how beautiful she was like they had something to prove. She was beautiful, sort of her calling card and based on the heads that turned as she swung her hips into the dining area in her short a-line mini dress and heels, she’d chosen her attire well. The royal blue color played well with her golden hair, and the square neck of it set low enough on her chest to allow her cleavage to speak for itself. It did wicked things to her curves, the skirt playing well with her legs as she sauntered to a slow stop to scan the room for her date. 

Her friend so graciously exchanged their numbers for them, and from what she could tell from their short exchanges he’d be a real bore. Older, more of a business type from what her friend described and Mina was already met with a certain dread when in his text he simply said to ‘search for silver,’ though she quickly learned what that meant. 

He sat in a corner booth, one of those intimate tables with nothing but a cushioned bench along one side that forced you to sit beside whoever you dined with instead of across. She was filled with adrenaline as her premature judgments of him were proven very wrong, and she began the slow move toward his table. His face was angular, with sharp features but soft lips. Long, very smooth stark silver hair fell over his shoulders, brought out by the creamy tan shade of his skin, and when he looked up at her in her approach, she found his eyes the same sort of piercing steely grey. The man was downright ethereal.

“Fashionably late.” He commented without so much as glancing back at his watch, voice deep and very lightly kissed by a foreign accent she couldn’t quite place but it quickened her heartbeat to a thrilling pace. Mina smiled and slipped into the booth beside him, noting with a bit lip that the very finely tailored suit he wore was as only made that sexy by the no doubt incredible body beneath it.

“Only because the wait is always worth it.” Her lips curled smugly, watching his very calculating eyes address her attire over his glass while he took a long drink.

“That it is.” He commented smoothly, setting down his glass and gesturing toward a server who seemed to practically drop what he was doing to get to their table. “Do you need a moment with the menu?” 

“It’s all the same with these places isn’t it?” This seemed to amuse him, as his lips just barely quirked but it was there in the grey of his eyes. Mina looked up at the seemingly nervous Waiter and pushed her still folded menu toward him. “I’ll have the strawberries and champagne, and the oysters in sauce with angel hair.” 

This didn’t seem to surprise the man beside her, though his lips did quirk a little more as he ordered another bourbon and some boring salmon and asparagus dish. Mina always ordered the same thing on these over the top dates, mostly to see if they paid a lick of attention to her romantic palette. 

“You order like a woman in love.” He was clinking the ice in his empty glass, pausing to lift his eyes back to hers as the waiter scurried away to place their orders. 

“Mm, the night is too young to decide that just yet,” Lifting one of the wine glasses of ice water to her lips, kissing the rim for a refreshing drink leaving remnants of her cherry balm on the glass. Mina was titillated that he appeared to at least pay attention, even when he was still checking his watch, or busing himself with his empty glass. “But just in case, my name is Mina.” 

“Khai.” He answered, nodding his thanks to the waiter when he dropped off their drinks. She paused to try and remember what her friend had told her his name was, it didn’t sound right, and while his name explained his subtle accent, Mina began thinking she had the wrong table. Much to her annoyance since this guy was mysterious, and far better looking than any man had a right to be.

“That is a very unique, very beautiful name,” He smiled at this, a breathtaking shift of his face that revealed a dimple in one cheek, “but I gather I have the wrong table, and you are waiting for someone that isn’t me.” 

“Well, they are far more than fashionably late, which in my industry is professional suicide since they haven’t had the courtesy to call.” Mina swallowed a crisp, bubbly sip of champagne and skirted her eyes out toward the other tables. “I gather you didn’t come to sit at some strange man’s table and sip champagne.” 

“I did in fact, but I didn’t hear you complaining when we ordered.” She smiled knowingly, reaching for one of the huge strawberries the waiter brought with her drink. His eyes drifted to her mouth as she sank her teeth into the fruit, lips hugging to keep the juice from trailing down her chin. Mina kept her eyes on him too, noting how stern and proper he seemed, even in his apparent distraction he merely swallowed hard and tore his eyes from her to take another drink.

“Admittingly, you seem like better company, but if you have someone waiting, I won’t be offended.” As if on cue their food arrived, and Mina scooted on the leather bench a bit closer toward him. She caught a whiff of his scent, and if a cool desert night had a scent it was a perfect replication of his cologne. Something light and clean with just the right hint of spice, a better aphrodisiac than anything presented on the table in front of them. 

“I guess it’s too late, isn’t it?” His eyes were much sharper the closer she brought herself, framed by thick black lashes that softened him all the more when he smirked knowingly. There was a certain pleasure in it, where she’d at least sent a few texts to the other guy here and there, Khai was a complete and total stranger. “So Khai. You’re clearly not from Tokyo.” 

“Istanbul.” He replied with charm in the quirk of his lip. “You?” 

“London.” She admitted behind her napkin as she ate, wiping the sauce from the corner of her lips. “But we aren’t going to spend tonight asking for mundane information, are we? Ask me something real.” 

This did surprise him, made him take a moment to think over a bite of his salmon. It shouldn’t have been distracting, but she got caught up in the motions of his jaw as he chewed, and fixated on his mouth. It was sinful really, one of those mouths that made her imagination run wild with thoughts not suited to first dates, let alone very blind ones. 

“Alright,” He began, wiping his mouth with a thoughtful glance, “What’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.” 

“Well that’s not fair, we just met.” She flirted, grinning when she swore his complexion turned a tinge bit red, but he played it cooler than cool and laughed it off. 

“Okay, tell me how you’d treat someone, knowing they can’t do anything for you.” 

“That’s a silly question. Everyone can do something for someone.” Mina thought of her friends with a fond smile, and slid one of the oysters down her throat in an easy, practiced fashion. “If you enjoy someone’s presence, then what else do you need? My friends are my world. Them being there and putting up with my day to day antics is more than enough for me.”

“I doubt they put up with you.” He began, seemingly charmed. “Good answer though.”

“I have low standards for happiness but my heart is always open. Of course, that doesn’t mean I’m not playing for keeps.” She wagged her finger at him playfully, wrapping her fingers around the condensed glass of cold water for another drink, eyeing him over the rim. 

“Well, I don’t usually entertain strange women, or start off by having any expectations.”

“Then how did you know I was late earlier?” She twirled her fork through some pasta, raising her brow in observation of how the wait staff seemed to flinch every time the man raised his finger. 

“No one schedules dinner at seven forty.” He quipped, polishing off his second bourbon. 

“Fair.” She shifted in her seat purposefully, resting her leg against his. Khai noticeably tensed but continued eating as though he didn’t notice. “So you don’t usually entertain strange women, but that doesn’t mean you’ve never.”

“Not like this of course. It’s not every night a charming, beautiful woman just invites herself to my table.” He winked one of his pale eyes and smirked as he chewed. Mina reached for more water, suddenly very thirsty.

“You must be someone important the way they all cater to your every whim, the way they all stare.” Khai chuckled softly her surveillant comment, not bothering to lift his eyes an inch from hers to acknowledge it. 

“Everyone is important to someone. It’s not what they see when they look at me, or you for that matter.” 

“And what is it you think they see when they look at us?” She took another sip of champagne, smirking over her glass into his very attentive eyes. 

“Strangers, enjoying a meal.” He replied, plainly.

“You don’t get out much.” She giggled as he gave her a look, intrigued by her hasty observation but said nothing. Urging her on with a quirk of his brow, small motions of his face that seemed to speak for him. “People love to make up stories, scandals. Though I don’t see a ring.” 

“No. Not married.”

“So who is important to you?” Mina leaned forward on the table, leaning toward him with a curious smile. He was mysterious and far too charming to not be attached. She was a girl to fall in love recklessly, and so far Khai was currently too good to be true. 

“Right this moment I can’t think of anyone else.” He shifted his eyes and Mina noted he switched to water instead of ordering another bourbon. “What about you?” 

“Likewise, though I find it hard to believe you don’t have some girl sitting by the phone right now, waiting for her doting boyfriend to get back from his business meeting.” 

“You’re right, people do like to make up stories.” He chuckled and shook his head, sitting casually back against the red cushioned booth. “No girlfriend currently.” 

“Boyfriend?” 

“No, no boyfriend.” Mina could only stare in disbelief as his smile spread wider sending a hyper fluttering in her stomach. “I’m told I have very high standards.” 

“I should feel honored then.” She giggled, shifting her eyes slyly up toward the ceiling in momentary thought. “So you’re married to your job then. Makes sense why you’d hold a business meeting at such a romantic restaurant on a Friday night.” 

“Guilty.” He admitted, and Mina actually found comfort in the fact that he wasn’t actually perfect. Not entirely. 

“So then in what industry is being late to a dinner meeting professional suicide? I gather you’re a powerful man in your industry for such drastic repercussions.” Amusedly, she grabbed another strawberry, twisting the stem in her fingers and gave Khai a playful nudge. “Unless you’re some Mob boss, and I should run far, far away.” 

“Ah, I thought we were avoiding mundane questions.” He chuckled, if you could call the deep, sexy hum in his throat such a thing, watching as she took a bite of the strawberry. “I guess I’ll have to quit the Mob then. It’d be a shame to let a chance meeting like this slip through my hands.” 

Her heart fluttered, and confidence boosted, she shifted closer in her seat until their arms practically touched, and she bore her pretty blue eyes into him with a purpose. She wasn’t a girl to just throw herself at someone she didn’t know, but Mina figured a little culinary foreplay wasn’t exactly the point of no return. 

“Okay Mister Mob Boss, I’ll ask you a real question.” Grinning slyly over a sip of champagne, she crossed her legs allowing more of her thigh to become exposed. Khai was slick, but she didn’t miss the distracted shift of his eye. Light and expecting, so interested and expressive without words, he trailed his appreciation back up to her face, swallowing hard when Mina leaned in closer. “When is the last time you had a first time for anything?” 

“Aside from right now? It’s been a long time.” He was unmoveable, unwavering in the proximity that had left their food forgotten on the table in front of them, hunger shifting dramatically toward something less innocent. “What did you have in mind?”

“Champagne? It goes great with the strawberries.” She offered her glass to him, rim marked by her lips and his silvery eyes pierced her when he accepted. Mina took another bite of her strawberry, watching his mouth kiss the flute while he finished the remainder of her glass, exhaling very softly through his lips. 

Mina took the delicate stem in her fingers, taking it from Khai’s hand to place back on the table. He had no mercy to relieve her from his intoxicating stare, so she wouldn’t grant him any such reprieve herself. Wordlessly she leaned on his arm, the heat of her stare locking him into place as she shifted a bit of her golden hair behind a shoulder to shamelessly provide Khai with a better view. By the time she felt his fingers lifting her chin, her breath was already gone, the ache building inside of her when he got close enough that their breath mingled. The smallest of moans came as a satisfied hum, pooling her desire lower and turning dangerous the moment she felt his soft lips against her own.

He didn’t kiss like some stuffy overworked businessman, not the way his tongue lightly brushed her upper lip as he pressed his mouth briefly against her own in a manner that sent her stomach into her throat as though she were falling. He lingered too long to be chaste, certainly not long enough, but short enough to keep some form of propriety when it came to the fact that they happened to be in a very crowded, very fancy restaurant. When he pulled back, there was somehow heat in the cool tones of his eyes and Mina met the blaze with the same intensity, ready to further sample the bourbon lingering on his tongue. 

“It does taste exceptional tonight,” He muttered with a bit of breath to his voice. It wasn’t the first time she’d kissed a stranger, but certainly the first time she was left feeling so flustered. “Hardly attributed to the fruit. Should I order more?” 

Khai lifted a finger again to flag the waiter, his eyes like smoke as they shifted toward her, carrying heat despite the tension on his mouth. She shook her head to decline, and slowly uncrossed her legs, boldly urging the hand he’d rested on the tablecloth to rest on her knee. “You decide, do you want more?” 

The waiter came, and he cleared his throat, ordering another bourbon as well as the check. She might have felt stupid if he recoiled, but instead, she felt the pads of his fingers gently graze the skin there, hesitant but lingering, respectful. And it did nothing but fan whatever fueled her madness forward. 

“Dangerous question to ask a stranger, Mina right?” Despite the words, his hand drew up further on her thigh where his fingers lightly kneaded the flesh, and she drew in a heavy breath between her lips. 

“Mm, well this is a first for me too.” She breathed, biting her lip against the gentle urgency of his hand, her mind racing with the ways she found herself wanting him to touch her. Reluctantly, as though he gained some modicum of sanity, he withdrew the hand and raked his fingers through the length of his silver hair. Mina wondered if he even knew his hand was shaking. 

His lips parted to speak, eyes betraying whatever he was about to say, so she decided to interrupt his thoughts, and place the night’s fate in his hands. She shifted her hips a bit, skillfully and barely discreetly lowered her red lace panties down her thighs, letting them drop to the floor before she bent to bundle them in her fist. Her heart was pounding so she could only imagine what the motion did to him, but it was then that the waiter came to bring his bourbon and that small leather-bound folder containing their bill. 

Khai’s jaw was clenched and there was maybe a bit of tension on his brow when he politely thanked the waiter and reached for his wallet in the pocket of his suit jacket. She felt him freeze when he probably felt Mina put her hand in his opposite pocket where she felt nothing but a small ring of keys, and deposited her underwear. 

“No pressure.” She purred quietly as the waiter walked away. “I’m going to go catch a cab.” He began to heavily drink his bourbon. “Where that cab goes is up to you, but if I never see you again, thank you for dinner.” 

At this, Mina leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He didn’t say a word, only turned to look at her as she stood, holding his eyes and by the grace of her ballet lessons sauntered back the way she came toward the entrance of the restaurant with some form of grace. 

It had just rained so the streets glimmered under Tokyo’s many lights, and Mina stepped toward the curb to seek out a cab. Her heart was pounding wildly like she just got off of some roller coaster, knees weak from his brief touch and even briefer kiss. A thrill she’d never gotten from any stranger left her rattled and rife with a wanting that almost made her pray it would take her longer to hail a taxi, and that maybe this Khai guy felt it too. 

“If you think never seeing you again doesn’t have pressure attached to it, you’re very wrong.” His voice was deep, breath warm against the shell of her ear he whispered into, and Mina felt his hands on her waist from behind, a strong chest for her to lean against. He was taller than she thought initially, and like age-old lovers she placed her hands on his, bringing his arms to wrap around her more securely. 

“I don’t know if I like that you can see right through me.” Turning to face him, Mina ran her hands along his arms, his chest, fingering the lapels of his suit jacket with a bit lip. Through however many layers of cloth he chose to wear, she could feel the strength in him that only further served the anticipation flourishing inside of her. “In this instance, I think I’m glad you did.” 

“As long as you know, I don’t do these things. Ever.” He punctuated, capturing her lips with his in a fashion rather contradictory of what she knew of his character so far, and she believed him. She’d never been a bourbon girl before, but the moment he opened his lips to her she moaned desperately into his mouth and allowed him to press her against the light pole on the corner. He parted slowly, briefly, with a mirrored hunger in his eyes, lips brushing as he whispered, “I want more.” 

She wasn’t sure how long they kissed like two drunken teenagers, but the breathiness of his declaration completely rid Mina of any rational thought. People passed them without so much as a glance, and if he cared about this public display, Khai showed no signs of it, only kissed her with the sort of abandon of a starving man. She wasn’t stupid, she knew where this was going, and when she felt the light caress of his lips on her neck beneath her earlobe she thought her knees might give. 

“Cab.” She breathed, shakily pulling from his arms to try and hail one. Two passed them by, and her weak attempts were thwarted by the loudest whistle she’d ever heard, his arm raised above her head to flag one. Finally, one of the vehicles pulled to the curb, and as the door slowly opened, Khai grabbed her wrist anxiously to pull her inside. 

His lips were on hers before either had told the cab driver where to take them. Surely it wasn’t the first time the poor driver had some amorous couple fall into his transport and forget to give him a destination. She was far too distracted by his hands that pulled her closer to him, the delicious mingling of bourbon on his tongue, the silken feel of his hair in her fingers, and the light moans that were probably the final straw for the driver, who asked a very biting “Where to?” 

“Hotel Century, South Tower…” Khai managed in perfect Japanese, earning a half interested, half scolding look from the driver. Mina began untying his tie, an effort to loosen his shirt some to inhale the spicy and cool scent of his skin beneath. Giggling and draping the tie loosely around her neck while he eagerly unbuttoned the first three on his shirt impressively with one hand. She grasped him around the back of his neck to pull him closer, clamping her lips around his pulse, relishing the strangled gasp he released to the overheated air of the cab. 

“Touch me.” She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe between the few piercings she hadn’t noticed he wore, running her thumb along his parted bottom lip. They had a little bit of a drive to the hotel, and Friday night traffic was not playing in favor of their rapidly urgent need. She didn’t need to tell him twice. 

Khai easily turned the tables, burying his fingers her hair he kissed along the long column of her neck, nipping and sucking, running his tongue along her skin until she felt like crying out, and he hadn’t really even touched her yet. She curled her fingers in his hair at the nape, lifting her chin, urging him for more with the canting of her hips, and she spread her knees just so until he took the hint and curled his long fingers around her thigh. His hand trailed higher, kneading the fleshy muscle beneath her dress until she could feel the tips of his fingers brush along the inviting entrance of her, separating slick folds with the very lightest of touches. 

Mina pulled his mouth back to hers, a poor attempt to stifle the whimper, the needing moan she released when he began to stroke her. Growling low against her lips when he found how wet she was already, running his index and middle fingers between the lips and folds of her, toying with her bundle of nerves, swollen and sensitive with want, drinking her moans and stifling them with his tongue. She lost one of her shoes to the cab floor when he eased his middle finger into her entrance, curling her toes the same manner he curled his finger to seek out what maddening pleasure he could bring her. 

“You’re so tight.” Khai breathed as he added his index finger, deepened grey eyes like brushed steel watching as her head fell back with a barely contained moan, brows furrowing as her body stretched some to accommodate the digits that pumped into her without mercy, the heel of his palm rubbing into her clit with each motion. “If you taste as good as your lips, I may not want to do anything else tonight.” 

At this her hand fell to his thigh, warm and firm under her fingers, to grip at him as the coiling sensation began to gather, threatening to unwind her any moment. Her fingers encountered something long and firmly pressed against his inner thigh that made him groan at the contact, distracting her just enough that she didn’t just immediately come apart. Mina’s first instinct was to balk at the size as her fingers wrapped and lightly squeezed the generous length, earning a very lightly gasped curse from Khai’s lips which very urgently closed over her own. She began to trace him through his slacks, running her fingers along the defined head where it twitched, up the groin and back down again. 

The cab lurched forward, the driver having to slam on the brakes for having apparently been watching the two a bit too long and almost slammed into another cab in front of them. Khai shot daggers toward the poor man with his eyes, but Mina giggled a little even if the interruption made him regrettably stop what he was doing with his fingers while she scrambled to find her lost shoe. 

“Are we there yet?” She breathed, locking eyes with him as he brought his middle finger to his lips, drawing the coated digit into his own mouth with an approving hum as he sucked it clean. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist, she pulled the hand away from his mouth to her own, sucking his entire index finger into her mouth. He suppressed a moan behind his teeth when her tongue ran the length of the digit to clean her light musk from him, and frantically glanced out the window. 

“Less than a block.” 

“Let’s go.” Mina grinned and grasped the hand with the finger she’d just been mercilessly sucking on, eyeing Khai like he was her next meal. The hotel was quite close to the train station and traffic was at a stop for the most part so Khai leaned forward to speak to the driver who was none too pleased about his request to let them out in the middle of the street. 

She watched him gesture toward the hotel, becoming confused when they began talking about beer until she realized he was actually talking about the building, and wished she paid more attention to all those Japanese courses she’d been forced to take since Junior High. Finally, the door clicked open slowly, and another spat began when Khai paid the man too much, but Mina very impatiently grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the busy sidewalk. 

“Gomen nasai!” Mina called behind her with a wave while the cab driver proceeded to rip Khai a new one, but she could only laugh. Tokyo’s masses were still out in full force, and she felt his fingers entwine with hers, his long stride allowing him to catch up as she dragged him through the sea of people. Khai paused at the corner intersection, the hotel looming elegantly over them and he pulled her back against his chest with an arm barred across her midsection, refusing to let go of her hand. 

“You’re in a hurry.” Goosebumps dotted her arms and chest at the huskiness of his deep voice, panting warmth against her ear. A slight chill came from the misting rain that had begun to fall since they left the restaurant, so the contact was welcome.

“I can be very impatient. When there’s something I want.” She purred in return, leaning back to kiss him like she hadn’t just met him little more than a few hours prior. 

By the time they reached the hotel lobby, it was Khai pulling her passed the check-in desks and directly toward the elevators. He pressed a button for a floor seemingly rather high up, and simultaneously pinned her to the elevator wall, where it suddenly all became very real for her. His mouth was busy at her neck again, nipping her earlobe and making her absolutely crazy, but he seemed to sense her hesitation when her fingers loosened their grip on his hair. 

“I don’t normally do this.” He assured again, “You don’t have to..” 

“I want you.” She replied with all of the confidence in the world, thrilling as it was to follow a stranger back to his room, it was also dangerous. “But the hotel-” 

“Oh, mundane detail, “He smirked, and brushed her hair aside to kiss her shoulder, causing her to very visibly shiver, and her fingers went to work on the vest he wore under his suit jacket. The fewer layers she’d have to worry about, the better. “I’m new in town, staying here until my place is ready.” 

His words came breathy and disjointed as she became more at ease again, coming up on her toes to nibble on his Adam’s apple. She hooked her leg around him, pressing her hips against his to seek that very prominent, hardened bulge she’d discovered back in the taxi as it very slowly pressed back into her. The door dinged open, and Khai very eagerly picked her up like she weighed nothing, letting her legs wind around his hips without a care of who might be lingering in the hallway. Mina gave into the excitement of it, gasping into his mouth while he pressed her intimately against the wall by his door, grinding his hips into hers while he fumbled to get the key card to work. 

The door crashed open, and Mina found herself slammed against the opposite wall, sending the painting hanging there clattering in a symphony of broken glass. It did nothing to stop their feverishly deep kisses or the way she clung to him, grinding herself on his groin while his fingers so deliciously gripped her ass to hold her in place. Further into the room she found her footing on the plush carpet, immediately peeling off his suit jacket and vest, leaving them in heaps on the floor. She clawed to get his shirt untucked, fumbling with the buttons while he ravaged her mouth and she could somehow discard his shirt. He pulled the loose tie from around her neck and threw it somewhere she couldn’t care about, kneading her ass beneath her skirt while they clamored into furniture and she tried working at his belt. 

Khai had other ideas, of course, ripping down the zipper to her dress, hungrily pulling the thick straps from her shoulders, to let the royal blue garment pool at her feet. Mina helped him with the strapless bra she was wearing, throwing it somewhere in the sitting area, leaving her completely bared aside from her shoes which helped her gain some leverage against his imposing height. She could scarcely appreciate the God-like body she knew might be underneath that suit, because once he had her naked and in his arms, Khai was everywhere. 

He lifted her onto a desk or vanity of sorts, the lamp falling and breaking no doubt because the room became dimmed and lit primarily by the moon as it peaked through the rain clouds and the lights of Tokyo’s never sleeping city. 

“My God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered against her neck, mouth hot, and urgent against her skin. The panting breaths of desire heating and arousing her beyond measure as Khai lifted her breasts to his lips, marking her pale flesh, and hardening the pink tips with sinful flicks and swirls of his tongue. Mina was all but close to begging when his mouth trailed lower, the telling and deviant gleam of his eyes as he pulled her shoes off and spread her wide, bringing her feet up to support her on the surface of the desk. 

Khai kept his hands tight on her ankles to keep her in place, and Mina ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it in her fist to keep it out of his face while he dipped his tongue into her with a low moan, and clamped his mouth over the aching, swollen bundle of nerves, sweeping his tongue through her folds to taste every bit of her. Her fingers tightened in his hair, and she fell back against the mirror behind her with a breathy moan that she did nothing to stifle for the first time that night, and it was enough to set Khai into a feverish rhythm. 

She’d been with other guys, but it was never like this. It was like he knew her body better than she did, the perfect rhythm, the perfect pressure as though this beautiful stranger had been plucked from her most erotic fantasies. Once he was satisfied her position was secured, he released one of her ankles to slip his two fingers back into her entrance while she was devoured like some foreign and forbidden delicacy. Mina gasped and gripped the top of the mirror behind her to keep herself steady, her back arching into his ever eager mouth, tongue slippery and caressing on her most sensitive flesh, and her fingers gripped tighter into his hair as the tension began to build. Air became hard to come by under the relentless indulgence of his sinister tongue, her toes curling over the edge of the vanity, lifting her hips to give him a better angle until the sensations became almost unbearable. 

All at once she fell apart, her moans becoming pitched and desperate, her legs all but tried to give out on her, but Khai kept slipping his fingers into her, curling them into her sopping wet entrance while her body pulsed and twitched from his relentless tongue as he lapped at her overly sensitive clit. Finally, Mina pushed him off of her, and he willingly fell back into a chair that had been thrown out of the way she assumed belonged in front of the vanity.

She crawled into his lap before she even found her breath, losing herself to his sinful mouth now flavored by her own musky taste. She gave his mouth a rest however, leaving his swollen lips parted when she sat up on his thighs to finally touch him, appreciate the power in his arms and chest, and the defined muscles of his stomach. His eyes were a deepened gunmetal color by now, darker than the storm clouds outside and almost tangible with the intensity with which he watched her. His skin was so warm, so smooth, and scented like that whole room she realized, spicy but cool, exotic and addicting. Mina sank back down to the floor on her knees between his thighs, running her lips and tongue along the definition of his body until she reached his hips where she paid special attention to the V lines that accented his pelvis. 

“I’m not done with you.” Khai smirked down at her as she continued her work on his belt, and finally got his slacks unbuttoned and zipped. Her fingers curled into his boxer-briefs and pants, allowing him to lift his hips while she kissed and licked those lines she found so sexy. 

“I can’t let you have all the fun.” She purred, pulling harder to release him of his pants. As he had, she helped him out of his shoes, pulled every bit of cloth that covered his tanned skin from him with only minor bouts of impatience that seemed to bring him a bit of amusement. 

She kissed his thighs, trying not to reveal the intimidation that fluttered in her stomach when she touched him, licked the soft bits of skin below his cock which rest thick and hard against his stomach pulling the sexiest moan she’d ever heard from his lips. Her tongue ran over the engorged spheres, gently massaging the delicate flesh with her fingers as she kissed her way up the shaft of him, gripping the base with her free hand to gain better access to the swollen head. Khai’s head fell back briefly with a breathy curse before fixing his eyes on her, watching as she wrapped her lips around him, tasting the light salt of his skin and exploring him with her tongue. He was a challenge, but she found she could wrap both hands around the thickness of his cock and enjoy the rest of his length in wet strokes from her mouth. Not that it stopped Mina from testing her own boundaries and trying to fit as much of him as she could into her throat, his breathy curses and moans feeding her desire until all she could think about was how he’d feel inside of her. 

“I want you to fuck me.” She moaned, pulling him from her mouth and lifting her eyes into his hooded ones that watched her every move. In turn, she slid her hand along the slick flesh, running her tongue along the nerve, kissing the tip, pleading him with her eyes. They stood simultaneously, reaching for the other with wanting hands and starving lips until nothing, no air or light could come between them. She thought she’d been wrung out to dry after his mouth, but that dull wet ache was back with some insatiable vengeance that clouded all possible reason with his skin warm and flush against her own. “I want you.” 

She found herself back on the vanity, pulling him between her thighs with nails digging into his back. There was no hesitation from either side as she reached between them to guide him to her entrance, letting him press into her tentatively, slowly, with harsh breaths as her body stretched to accommodate him. The breath left her body as he began to move, his fingers digging into her hips while he did as she asked and began fucking her without much mercy. She leaned back on her hands the best she could, gripping the sides of the small vanity that crashed noisily into the wall with his every hard thrust. 

She’d never been a vocal lover but every time his cock ripped through the tight heat of her she marked his back with red trails from her nails and moaned her heavy sighs loudly, it felt like she was coming, and couldn’t stop. Rough as he was, he still kissed her in measured moments, cursed, and while she gathered he wasn’t much of a vocal man himself, she found herself relishing her own name on this stranger’s lips. 

Khai lifted her again, pushing the chair out of his way carelessly, knocking God only knows what else over before he paused to fuck her against one of the walls en route to the bed, forcing her thighs around him tighter, his fingers biting into her thighs and ass as he plunged into her roughly, and they almost fell onto another table, knocking over the vase that adorned it. Mina had to laugh against his lips a little at their clumsiness, and even Khai smiled tentatively before cursing and finally fell with her into one of the softest beds she’d ever felt. 

“You feel so good,” He groaned into her neck, holding her wrists down and cursing when she lifted her thighs higher on his waist to pull him in deeper. She nearly screamed as Khai ground his hips into her, so deep that it hurt, but he had an inch for every erogenous area of her body, plus some, and he used each one until her language became reduced to his name and urging pleas for more. 

“Let me ride you.” Like she gave him much choice the way her hips bucked, and she pushed him on his back by his shoulders. She rode him hard but knew she couldn’t last long this way, she never could, and judging by the roll of his eyes as he flexed his hips into her with matching strokes he wouldn’t either. Khai’s fingers shook as they bit into her hips, and Mina meant to urge them to her breasts, but he sat up instead to pull her against his sweat-slicked skin so he could suck the peddled pink tips into his mouth. 

“Don’t stop.” He growled, only quickening his thrusts from beneath her, filling her over and over until she couldn’t possibly feel more complete. 

“I don’t want it to end.” She gasped, kissing him softer than before, without teeth, only caressing tongues as she forced him to slow down with more languid movements of her hips. Her fingers listed through his hair as she moved with him, relishing every inch of him with longer deeper strokes. 

“I can’t last much more.” He chuckled and kissed her chest and Mina moved a little faster. “Hey, we didn’t-” 

“It’s okay.” She whispered, kissing him with a moan and an assuring smile as she rolled her hips, watching his cool grey eyes roll with the sensation. His hands, large and needy pulled her more forcefully onto his pike hard cock, forcing her need to erupt from her lips and she felt her body tense with pending release as he repeated the motion until she moved with him. 

Fast, and hard, and deep was the pace he set, moving with ease from the slickness of their skin, mouth gaped and needy. Something about the way his fingers bit into her ass, the strength in his arms pushing and pulling them while she tried to keep up, her moans echoing through the open room until it was her begging him not to stop, to give her more, and to give it to her harder.

She came with her whole body, shaking, pulsing hard around his invading cock, letting him lay her back against the mattress to keep fucking her while she fell apart, nails biting into his back with each wave of mind-numbing pleasure that ripped through her. She cried out, holding onto him for dear life the few more moments he lasted while she tried to come down, a nearly impossible thing, a dangerous thing that she might crave his body this way. 

She’d never heard anything more erotic than the growls he tried to stifle through gritted teeth, his desperate moans he breathed into her neck as he cursed, and his hips stuttered after a few moments, taken into the throes of a harsh release. Mina thought he might rip the sheets the way he gripped them with white knuckles, and just when she thought she couldn’t be any more full of him, he filled her more. 

It took him a few moments to gain any clarity, for breath to come easy, or he was just that content to let her lazily list her fingers through his hair, stroke the fine muscles of his back while Khai came to his senses. He wasted no time in pulling her against him when he finally rolled onto his back, removing his softening flesh from her, gathering Mina to his chest with a sated sort of sigh. 

“This place is trashed.” He chuckled, appraising the broken glass, and toppled furniture, clothing strewn carelessly all over the place. Mina lifted her head to assess the damage, and joined him in a good laugh, burying her face in his neck. Her face fell, knowing all too well the unique nature of their meeting, but she kissed the skin anyways and sat back up to meet his stony gaze. 

“Mind if I use the shower before I go?” She hadn’t meant to sound so timid, but she watched those beautiful storm clouds for eyes shift almost in surprise. Like she hadn’t gazed into them her fare share that night she couldn’t be sure why her heart rate skyrocketed the way it did.

“Oh, um. Sure. Just let me at least clean the glass so you don’t hurt yourself. We turned this room into a warzone.” His lip quirked unconvincingly, the moment growing awkward enough that he covered himself with one of the sheets when he got up to dress. Mina just fell back against the pillows, blowing through her lips miserably a moment, unsure what else she expected. She bombarded his dinner table and practically lit up a neon sign as an invitation. 

She noticed on her way to the bathroom a few suitcases and things, suggesting he’d told the truth about staying there as aside from the mess the room was gently lived in. The shower was to die for, and she shamelessly took her time, using his soaps, and telling herself she’d take his scent home as a trophy because she really didn’t want the night to end. But she knew how these one night deals went, and she could only assume these busy businessmen types were even more antsy to get rid of their nightly catch.

A vacuum whirred outside the door, no doubt borrowed from housekeeping, grew louder as she stepped back into the room and carefully began searching for her discarded dress. In a drastically different look, he wore some sneakers and dark sweatpants, paired some plain t-shirt that would have made Calvin Klein drool, clearly settling in for the night. Mina clutched the towel to her chest and padded carefully toward him, but Khai turned off the vacuum and held up his hand to stop her, so she paused. He bent to pick up her dress for her, raking a hand through the length of his hair when he stood upright and extended the garment to her, but when she went to take it from his hand he wouldn’t let it go. 

“I’m an idiot for thinking something happened tonight, aren’t I?” 

“What?” She blinked, wide-eyed and confused because he looked so serious, and still wouldn’t let go of her dress. 

“Nothing.” He paused a moment before he let go and turned to go back to his vacuum. Mina bit her lip and stepped forward. 

“Hey, can I ask you a real question?” 

Khai paused, hand on the vacuum ready to turn it on. The way he lifted his brow at her made her nervous, she couldn’t read the rest of his face. But she braved potential broken glass, came up on her toes, and pressed her lips to his. It was soft, deep, and almost tender but full of the same passion she felt the moment she met his eyes in that restaurant.

“What’s your question?” He breathed back, brushing the wet fringe from her eyes which she rolled and shifted impatiently on her bare feet, still clutching the towel to her chest. 

“What do you think happened tonight?” 

Clearly he mulled the question in his mind a moment. “A lot of firsts. A lot of risky, and amazing firsts.” 

“Okay. Well, can I ask you for something?” His brows furrowed, and he looked down at her warily, almost like she was sprouting another head. 

“Sure.” This time she grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the bed. Furniture and clothes still sprawled in chaos around them but he’d cleaned most of the glass, and if all went well, she might ask him to let her help him clean the rest in the morning. Khai went reluctantly, sitting on the bed while Mina crawled in to sit on her knees beside him. “What is it?” 

“What’s your last name?” 

“Zoltan?” He replied, adorably confused. She giggled and ran her fingers along his palm, he shivered and she took it as a good sign. 

“My proper Japanese name is Aino Minako… but I grew up in London as Mina, and people call me that anyways but… at least you’ll know how to find me. You know, a familiar face being that you’re new here and all.” 

Khai’s lips quirked, tension releasing from his shoulders, and his fingers curled and laced with her own. “Can I ask you something Mina? A few things actually.” 

“Of course!” 

“Would you want to borrow a shirt to sleep in? Maybe lay in bed and stare at this beautiful view of the city with me and have the most mundane conversation on the planet? I know we weren’t going to, but I’m dying to bore you with details about this job I’m married to. Though, I may have to kill you, working for the mob and all.” Khai deadpanned, but his brow twitched before he betrayed his own humor by smiling.

“I thought you’d never ask! Though you underestimate my friends and I, we could so take you out!” Mina poked his chest, and when he laughed it was like a light turned on. It was infectious and though he clearly didn’t do it often, the appearance of that no doubt rarely seen dimple was devastating and she hoped she’d have time to make him laugh a lot more.

“I work in finance actually, I run multiple firms so no, no Mob.” His fingers brushed her still damp bangs from her eyes again, his own eyes almost clear with the lightness of them. “Just good old boring finance. You’ll have to tell me about your friends so I don’t bore us both to death.” 

“Well, I’m hardly boring…” 

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” His smile broadened only briefly, lowering his eyes to their joined fingers as though he wanted to say something.

“Was there something else you wanted to ask?” 

“Is the night still too young for love?” 

Mina’s face flared red she was certain, her stomach flipped on itself and Gods she wanted to say yes because as always Khai sounded so serious. Instead, she very forcefully pulled his shirt off over his head. He let her of course, both laughing at the silly antics, but she pulled it over her head and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“The night’s never too young, but how about you bore me and I’ll let you know over pancakes in the morning?” 

“If you make it through the boring stuff and still want pancakes with me in the morning, I’ll even throw in some strawberries.” 

“Whipped cream and chocolate sauce, and you have a deal.” 

They shook on it, kissed on it, and as the Sun rose over Tokyo’s skyline they slept on it with the promise of more mundane details of potential love and pancakes when they woke up.


End file.
